


Hypno!Grumps Adventures

by bugmod



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Humiliation, Hypnosis, M/M, Oral Sex, Praising kink, Rough Oral Sex, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmod/pseuds/bugmod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny glared at Arin as he whispered, “What the fuck did you do?”<br/>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Arin said before he took a sip of water, “In fact, I’m insulted that you would make such outrageous accusations against me.” He was giggling like a school girl over this. Of course he’d find this hilarious. Arin loved fucking with him as often as possible, so why would this be any different? Dan hated how much he loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Such a Good Boy

Danny laughed quietly as he sat on the grump couch, minutes after he and Arin finished recording the last episode of the day. Turning to Arin, he said, “This better be not be a one-off, dude; this is too good!”

Arin chuckled, “We’ll do a few more episodes and see how they go, dude.” Danny rested his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes, “I think our lovelies would really enjoy this.” Arin could hear Danny smiling, he didn’t even have to look.

It had been a long day, and they both were happy that they could finally relax. It was Friday, the beginning to a weekend of fun that they planned. Arin moved a bit closer to Danny, their knees slightly touching, causing Danny to open his eyes and look at the younger man.

Reaching for Dan’s hand, he spoke in a serious tone, “Are you sure you’re okay with this, dude?” He looked deep into his boyfriend’s eyes, making sure he didn’t see any hesitation within them.

Danny laced his fingers in between Arin’s and said, “I mean, we’ve put a lot of fucking work into this to make it..“ he tried to find the right words and felt himself begin to blush, “We’ve put too much work into this to not do it. Besides, I’ve been uh.. really excited about this.”

Arin exhaled slowly and stood up, kissing Dan’s hand before releasing it from his grip. “Alright, then. We’ll continue with our plans!” He was grinning, he had been just as excited about this as Dan was. The fun thing was that Dan had no idea what was in store for him.

The older man got up from the couch and followed Arin out of the room and down the hallway, ready to leave work. “So,” Dan said, putting his hands in his pockets, “Are we gonna start this as soon as we get to your place?”

Arin got into his car, followed by Dan, and the two drove off. “We should go eat before we do this; I’m fucking starving,” Arin said, and Danny reluctantly nodded in agreement before putting on the radio.

Getting to this point had taken a long time; hypnosis is a tricky thing to do when your subject is a sarcastic asshole. Despite Dan being such a nuisance sometimes, Arin finally managed to get him under enough to implement a few trigger phrases. A few of the routine ones, “Sleep,” “Going Deeper,” “Coming back up,” just the cliché bullshit that you see on TV.

Dan was a much better subject now that he was comfortable with the sensation of falling into trance. At first, he was a bit apprehensive about telling Arin about this kink. He knew that it was a bit… out there. He was pleasantly surprised when Arin said that he’d be willing to try it.

Tonight, he wanted to have a bit of fun with Dan. Arin told the older man that they were going to spend the night reinforcing triggers, and implementing new ones. The plan was for Arin to do whatever he felt like doing while Danny was under.

“We should eat quickly,” Danny said as he blushed a bit, “I really want to get back and get started.” Dan was ready to give his partner this control over him, he had been thinking about it for a while. He’d mentioned it to Arin at some point earlier in their relationship.

“Hey, man, don’t rush me,” Arin said while ruffling Danny’s hair, “I’ll take my sweet ass time! Don’t worry, we’ll have our fun soon enough, dude.” He smiled as they approached their destination. Dan playfully groaned as he tried to fix his hair, to no avail. He wasn’t aware of it, but Arin had already implemented a new trigger, with some pretty interesting effects, that he’d been dying to try out. The two pulled up to a local diner, a place they didn’t really frequent, but they’d both wanted to re-visit. Arin parked and turned the car off as Danny was checking his phone, probably laughing at some stupid meme.

Dan put his phone back in his pocket as his laughter died down, and he opened his mouth to ask Arin a question, but he was cut off.

“So-,”

 “Sleep,” Arin said, snapping his fingers before watching Dan’s eyes flutter closed as he slumped against the seat; his breathing was slow and steady. Arin bit his lip, Danny was so hot when he was in trance like this.

“Dan,” Arin turned to the older man, making sure he was actually under, “I want you to listen to me carefully, okay?” Danny mumbled a yes as he lolled his head to the side.

“Good. We’re trying something new tonight; if anything makes you too uncomfortable, you’ll tell me, alright?” Danny, once again, mumbled a yes before sighing sleepily. Arin nodded to himself before unbuckling his seat belt. “Alright, come back up for me,” he said as he snapped his fingers, once again.

Dan’s eyes re-opened and he shook his head, a confused look on his face. He looked at Arin and went to unbuckle his own seatbelt, “Was I, uh… saying something?” The two men got out of the car and headed inside the diner. “Nah, I don’t think so,” Arin said, smiling knowingly as he and Dan sat down in a booth and looked at their menus. The diner was kind of busy, but nothing major, thankfully.

The waitress came over and took their orders and before taking back their menus. After she’d left, Arin patted the spot next to him and asked, “Hey, Dan, come closer, will ya?” Dan scooted closer to Arin in the booth and laid his head on his shoulder, sighing comfortably. Arin kissed Dan’s forehead and whispered in his ear, “Good boy.” Danny’s eyes widened and he gasped quietly as his cheeks flushed, “What did you just…?”

Dan cautiously looked up at Arin, who responded with a shrug, “You moved over, like I asked you to, so I called you a Good Boy.” Sure enough, the sensations that Dan was experiencing had intensified, and his cock twitched in his tight jeans. He was unsure as to why he was getting so turned on. He exhaled slowly and took his head off of Arin’s shoulder before taking a sip of water.

“Everything okay, dude?” Arin said, looking amused as he chuckled.

“Uh,” Danny rubbed the back of his neck, still confused, “Yeah, I just, uh... I’ll be fine.” This was weird. He hadn’t gotten this flustered, this quickly in a long time. He was usually cool, calm, and collected, but this was different; it felt new. _What the fuck did Arin do to me_? Dan thought.

He looked over at the younger man next to him and a wave of realization crashed over him as soon as their eyes met. Danny glared at Arin as he whispered, “What the fuck did you do?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Arin said before he took a sip of water, “In fact, I’m insulted that you would make such outrageous accusations against me.” He was giggling like a school girl over this. Of course he’d find this hilarious. Arin loved fucking with him as often as possible, so why would this be any different? Dan hated how much he loved it.

Arin smirked at Dan with a devilish look in his eye. Danny tensed up, realizing why Arin even brought him here in the first place. “You better not keep this shit up, man,” Danny pleaded, but both he and Arin knew that wasn’t what he really wanted. He whispered, almost begging, “Don’t. Don’t you fucking dare, dude!”

Arin wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist and pulled him closer, as the older man struggled to pull himself away. “Come on, I wouldn’t do anything to, I don’t know, embarrass you _in public_ or anything like that,” he moved his head so he could whisper in Dan’s ear, “You’ve been such a Good Boy for me, how could I even think about that?” His breath was hot against Dan’s ear and his fucking _voice_ made Danny shiver.

Dan lowered his head and grabbed onto Arin’s arm tightly, squirming in his seat. Arin could have sworn that he heard a soft, breathy moan escape his boyfriend’s lips. “You’re loving this, aren’t you,” he nibbled on Danny’s earlobes, “You love being such a Good Boy for me, right?”

Oh _fuck_ if Arin wasn’t right about that. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from crying out as he nodded in response. Dan’s head was swimming with all sorts of sensations, so much so that he almost couldn’t think straight. The sense of validation and how fucking _good_ it felt whenever Arin said those two words was indescribable. He had goosebumps and couldn’t help but notice how hard this was making him. It was such a weird feeling; he wasn’t even touching his dick but he was so turned on. He felt so powerless knowing that Arin had this control over him, and he didn’t want it to end.

Arin moved his other hand to Danny’s thigh, “How do you feel right now?” Danny lifted his head, but couldn’t bring himself to look Arin in the eyes, “I feel _really_ fucking good.” He smiled and let go of Arin’s arm, then went to take another sip of water. He bit his lip and tried to hide the fact that he was blushing by turning his head, “This is fun, it’s just a bit embarrassing.”

“Like.. a good kind of embarrassing?” Arin’s voice sounded sincere and concerned. He almost didn’t have time to finish his sentence before Dan cut him off, “Yeah, the best kind.”

“I’m so glad that my Good Boy is enjoying this.” Danny almost spilled some water before putting his glass back down with a shaky hand. “Fuck, dude, this is so fucking hot,” his voice was a harsh, desperate whisper; he turned his head and looked Arin dead in the eyes. Dan wished he could just straddle Arin and make him feel as good as he felt right then and there, but he knew he couldn’t. Arin could see how hard Danny was blushing and could _definitely_ see how much he was loving this, judging by the bulge in his pants. Arin was becoming increasingly aware of his own erection, but now wasn’t the time for him to fix that. This was all for Danny, he wanted to make sure it was a great experience for him. “You’re being such a Good Boy for me, you might get a reward later on, would you like that?” Arin slid his hand farther up Danny’s thigh, watching as he nodded his head in response. He was putty in Arin’s hands, so needy and helpless.

Arin had an idea and it was almost too delicious to let pass without action. He removed his hand from Danny’s thigh “Sleep,” Arin commanded while snapping his fingers; Danny’s head fell back against the seat of the booth as he fell into trance.

“Dan, when I touch your thigh, it’s gonna feel good—really good,” He swallowed dryly as Danny moaned softly. “The longer I do it, you will get more and more turned on. It’ll feel just as good as if I were jacking you off,” this earned a whimper from the older man. “It’ll make you fidget and squirm but you have to try your hardest not to draw attention to yourself, understand?” Danny moaned and tried to say yes, so Arin snapped his fingers once more as he saw the waitress making her way towards their table with their food, “Good. Come back up for me, okay?”

Dan lifted his head off of Arin’s shoulder as he saw the waitress approaching. He shook his head gently, his hair all seeming to move as a single unit, “Oh, fucking finally; I’m starving!” He looked over at Arin and smiled happily, Arin smiled back at him, moving his arm away from Danny’s waist to clear some space on the table for their food. Danny decided that he could ignore his boner long enough to eat, so he started to help Arin make room.

The waitress began to set their food down as Arin put his hand on Dan’s thigh. Danny tensed up and his breath hitched, the waitress giving him a weird look as she set his food down in front of him. Her gaze slowly shifted to Arin as she asked, “Can I get you anything else?” Arin started rubbing Dan’s thigh with his thumb and he could feel Danny beginning to squirm. His breath quickened as he turned his head away from the waitress and Arin, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible.

Arin smirked and shook his head, “No, I think we’re good for now.” As the waitress started walk away, Dan let out a breathy moan and grabbed Arin’s hand, tightly. Arin chuckled and called the waitress back, “Sorry, we can actually have a few to-go boxes?” The waitress gave him a confused look, but agreed. Dan tried to pull Arin’s hand off his thigh, but he knew he didn’t want whatever this was to end. The younger man got closer to Dan and whispered in his ear, “Everything okay there?” The warmth of his breath against his sensitive ear made Danny shudder in delight.

Dan whispered as he let out a shaky breath, “What are you doing to me?” He tried, yet again, to pull Arin’s hand away but it remained where it was, ever so delicately teasing Dan with his movements.

“I’m just having some fun with you; are you still enjoying yourself?” Arin tightened his grip on Danny’s thigh and almost giggled when the older man stifled a moan by covering his mouth with his hand; “I’ll take that as a yes!”

The waitress returned with the to-go boxes and Arin stopped his movements, much to Dan’s discontent. Arin smiled at her innocently, and Dan couldn’t help but think about how he _hated_ (not really) how quickly Arin could switch from being the goofy guy both his fans and Dan knew and loved to the best fucking dom Dan’s had the pleasure of meeting.

On the one hand, he never wanted this to end; he loved the feeling of Arin being in control, loved the possibility of being caught and how embarrassed it made him feel. It was intoxicating, and his dick felt like it was about to explode if Arin touched him again.

On the other hand, he wanted to get the fuck out of this restaurant and have some real fun. He hated how he couldn’t just kiss Arin, right then and there. He bit his lip, and thought about how much he wished he could just leave hickey after hickey on his boyfriend’s body.

Arin shook Dan a bit to draw his attention; apparently he had begun day dreaming. Dan looked down and realized that the food had been packed away and the money for the check and tip were sitting on the table, “Are you ready to get out of here?” Dan nodded, and the two men left the restaurant. Arin couldn’t help but notice how eager Dan was to get home.

 


	2. The Heat of the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan bit his lip as he sunk to his knees in front of Arin, looking up at him with those dark brown eyes, full of need. He wanted to hear Arin say those words again, he was craving that sense of validation that they gave him. He was blushing and he tried to hide his face in his hair; Arin loved how shy Dan got when he was in subspace.

The car ride home was fairly uneventful, minus Arin occasionally touching Dan’s thigh “accidentally,” to make sure Dan knew that he was still in control. 

They parked and headed towards Arin’s humble abode. Both men were still fairly turned on, to say the least. 

They spent a bit longer at the restaurant than Arin had anticipated, but he knew it was worth it. He could tell how much Dan enjoyed himself. 

“Fucking finally,” Dan said as Arin put their food in the fridge, saving it for later.

Arin couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re so impatient, dude!” 

Dan approached Arin and wrapped his arms around his neck, “Well it wasn’t exactly my idea for you to tease me all to hell while we were out, was it?” He pressed his body against Arin’s, their faces inches apart.

Arin wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist and kissed his cheek, “You loved it.”

Dan mumbled something like, “Shut up,” before kissing the man in front of him. Arin reveled in how needy his boyfriend was right now. Dan tried to dominate the kiss by biting Arin’s lip, and Arin surrendered into the kiss, letting Dan have this moment. He had plans for tonight, and they both knew that Dan wasn’t going to be the one in charge this evening; but it was a cute effort. Their tongues danced, fighting for dominance, and it was Dan who surrendered this time; he was letting himself get back into the submissive mindset.

The kiss deepened as Arin moved one of his hands into Danny’s hair, tangling his fingers in the luscious curls. He tugged gently, and Dan moaned into the kiss. Arin pulled Dan’s hair again, hard enough to pull his head back. The younger man attacked Dan’s neck, alternating between teasing him with gentle kisses and leaving a series of hickeys in his wake.

Arin bit down, hard, and a groan of pleasure and pain left Dan’s throat. His hips jerked forward, trying to get any sort of friction between him and Arin, to no avail. Arin chuckled and tilted his head so he could whisper in Dan’s ear, “You’re so needy, aren’t you?” 

Dan was a mess, he needed Arin to do something, anything, as long as he could get any sort of relief from this teasing. He was overheating, he’d managed to forget that he was still wearing his leather jacket, but he didn’t want to interrupt Arin. Dan whimpered, “Y-Yes, Arin, I need you...”

“Need me to do what?” Arin resumed his torturous teasing, nibbling on Dan’s ear and pulling his hair just enough for Dan to let out a soft moan. 

Dan was panting, his knees going weak from Arin’s ministrations, “Anything, I’ll do anything you want me to, just please.” Arin smiled a devilish smile and removed his fingers from Dan’s hair, letting the older man look him in the eyes. Dan’s eyes were full of need and hunger, his pupils dilated and his hair even messier than usual.

Arin smirked, and gave Danny a chaste kiss, “Good boy.”

Dan shivered and let his head rest on Arin’s shoulder as he let out another, breathier moan, a noise that Arin couldn’t get enough of.

Arin pulled away, making sure that Dan was a bit more composed before he started heading towards his bedroom, “How about we go somewhere more comfortable?” Dan’s eyes lit up as he followed Arin down the hallway.

Danny (finally) took off his leather jacket, along with his t-shirt, as Arin sat on the bed, getting himself comfortable. Arin looked at the man in front of him, thinking about what he should do next; he obviously had no problem coming up with ideas.

“Come over here,” Arin said while motioning in front of himself. Dan walked over and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, but Arin put a hand on his chest, stopping him in his tracks. Arin looked up at Dan and noticed his look of confusion, then pointed to the floor between his legs and said, “On your knees.”

Dan bit his lip as he sunk to his knees in front of Arin, looking up at him with those dark brown eyes, full of need. He wanted to hear Arin say those words again, he was craving that sense of validation that they gave him. He was blushing and he tried to hide his face in his hair; Arin loved how shy Dan got when he was in subspace.

Arin’s fingers tangled in Dan’s hair, he smiled and cooed, “What do you want, Dan?” He moved his other hand to Dan’s chest and grazed his fingers across both of his nipples. Dan shivered in pleasure; God, Arin was such a fucking tease.

“Don’t make me say it,” Dan whined. The fingers in his hair pulled hard, forcing Dan to move closer to Arin, a wanton moan escaping his lips. “P-please…” Arin’s grip on Dan’s curly locks tightened, forcing the older man to look into his eyes, “Please what?” 

“Te-Tell me I'm a-“

“A Good Boy?” Dan’s eyes fluttered shut and he groaned as he relished in the feeling. His eyes opened and he noticed Arin looking at him expectantly and whispered, “T-Thank you.” The men smiled at each other, and Dan’s gaze shifted down Arin’s body, resting on the noticeable tent in his pants. 

Dan wanted nothing more than to make Arin cum, he didn’t even care if he didn’t get the chance to get off. He loved making his partners feel good, not surprisingly, but he also enjoyed the idea of being used. He hadn’t really explored the idea yet, but Danny had many fantasies involving him being used as nothing more than a sexual plaything for others. He particularly enjoyed the thought of Arin fucking his face and then having to get himself off afterwards. He was such a fucking submissive, but that certainly wasn’t surprising. 

Dan licked his lips and looked back up at Arin, “Can I ask you something?” He was so full of desire that he couldn’t stop himself from fantasizing about choking on Arin’s cock. “You can ask me anything, you know that,” Arin’s voice was laced with concern. “It’s nothing bad, don’t worry,” Dan said quickly. “Can you, uh...” He cleared his throat, trying to calm himself down a bit, “Can you maybe try being a little rougher with me? Maybe keep complimenting me? I love how it makes me feel.” Arin grinned, undoubtedly noticing the blush that now covered Dan’s cheeks. “How does it make you feel, Daniel,” he said, teasing the man in front of him. 

Dan moved his face to Arin’s thigh, hiding his face with his hair, “I feel powerless.” Arin leaned down in order to kiss Dan, their tongues dancing for a brief moment before the two pulled away from each other.

“Good,” he said, standing up. Dan felt small as he looked up at Arin and bit his lip in anticipation. Arin hooked one of his thumbs under the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers, freeing his cock. “Hands behind your back,” Arin said, almost growling. He grabbed Dan’s head with his other hand, pressing his face against his dick as Dan folded his arms behind his back.

Arin rubbed his cock against Dan’s cheek, smearing pre-cum across his face, “Good boy.” Dan opened his mouth to moan, but Arin shoved his cock into his mouth and tightened his grip in Dan’s hair, immobilizing him. Dan’s mouth was warm and wet, a familiar feeling that Arin fucking loved. Dan choked on Arin’s dick, his eyes watered and he started to drool. He tried to pull away, but Arin was forcing Dan to deepthroat him.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Dan…” Dan’s dick twitched, he wanted nothing more than to touch himself; he knew he couldn’t, and that made it even worse.

Arin pulled Dan’s head back and the man on his knees took a deep breath, not fully realizing that he wasn’t able to breathe until then. Dan was panting as Arin rubbed his dick against his face, coating his cheeks in pre-cum and saliva. Normally, he would have complained, but he was so deep in this headspace to care. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Arin whispered as Dan took his dick back into his mouth. Dan started bobbing his head, Arin’s hand guiding him up and down his shaft lazily. He wanted to keep Dan on the edge for as long as possible; one of his favorite things about Dan was how quickly he would unravel into a needy, begging mess. 

Arin looked down at the man before him, their eyes meeting through Dan’s curly hair. “You’re doing so well, Dan,” he said, between pants. Dan swirled his tongue around the head of Arin’s dick, paying special attention to the glans, making Arin groan. He pulled Dan’s head away from him, once again, brushing the hair out of Dan’s face. 

Dan smiled up at Arin, he could feel the droll dripping off his face onto his chest. Arin lovingly smiled back at him before his face turned serious, “I’m gonna fuck your throat, is that okay?” Dan nodded, a bit too excitedly, “Oh, fuck yes!” He was surprised, Arin didn’t usually ask for things like that. 

Arin grinned as he grabbed his dick and rubbed the head against Dan’s lips before thrusting into his mouth. He kept his pace slow at first, not wanting to overwhelm Dan.

“If you do a good job and make me cum, I’ll let you get off tonight. If not,” his hands returned to Dan’s hair, thrusting deep into his mouth, “then you’ll have to suffer, I guess.” Dan’s nose was pressed against Arin’s stomach, and he tried to moan around Arin’s dick. “Do you understand,” Arin demanded. The older man tried his best to nod and agree, but it all came out as muffled “uh huh’s.”

Thankfully, Arin understood and loosened his grip so Dan could breathe again. “Good boy,” his words coming out more like a growl. Dan’s eyes rolled back slightly as he involuntarily jerked his hips forward, a shameless moan ripping out of his throat. Arin started thrusting faster and harder into Dan’s mouth, placing both of his hands on either side of his head. Dan attempted to run his tongue alongside the bottom of Arin’s dick, he wanted Arin to enjoy this as much as he was.

At this rate, Arin knew he wouldn’t last much longer; he was so worked up from teasing Dan the whole night. His rhythmic thrusts became more sporadic as Dan hollowed out his cheeks and relaxed this throat muscles as much as possible. Arin’s cock pressed deeper into Dan’s throat, and he could feel his orgasm steadily building; he was beginning to pant. Dan could feel Arin’s dick starting to throb in his mouth, he knew Arin was about to cum and he could hardly wait for it to happen. He loved knowing that this was all because of him; the fact that Arin was unwinding because of what Dan was doing to him. 

It was one of the many things he loved about being Arin’s sub. Even though Arin was in charge, Dan always felt so powerful knowing that he was the one making Arin cum.

Arin looked down at Dan and took in the sight before him. This amazing, hot as fuck man was on his knees before him. Even with pre-cum and the remnants of tears on his face, Arin was so proud to call Dan his. He knew how much Dan was getting off on this, and he bit his lip just thinking about how hot it was going to be to get Dan to cum after this.

Arin’s hands were no longer guiding Dan’s head along his cock; Dan was bobbing his head up and down on his own, and Arin was just holding on for the ride. Every once in a while, Dan would take all of Arin’s cock into his mouth and keep his head steady; Arin threw his head back almost every time, going mad with desire.

Arin’s nerves were on fire, his fingers twitching in Dan’s hair, trying to control himself, “Oh, fuck… Dan, I’m getting—fuck. I’m getting close!” Dan sped up his movements, occasionally teasing the head of Arin’s dick with his tongue, focusing on the glans underneath.

Arin started thrusting into Dan’s mouth again, deep, hard, and fast. His breathing became shallow, and his words came out as desperate pants, “Fuck, Dan… You’re such a—oh, fuck! You’re such a good boy.”

Dan hummed in delight at Arin’s compliments, making the younger man moan in response. Arin grabbed a fistful of Dan’s hair, “Dan,” he grunted, “I’m gonna cum.. ah, fuck… I’m gonna cum right down your fucking throat.” Dan closed his eyes and relaxed his throat as Arin pushed his cock deep into Dan’s mouth. 

Arin cried out as he came hard; his cock shooting rope after rope of cum down Dan’s throat. Dan felt Arin’s cock pulsing in his mouth and he couldn’t help but jerk his hips forward. Arin was filling all of his senses; smell, taste, sight, touch, and hearing; fuck he couldn’t take much more of this. 

Arin loosened his grip on Dan’s hair, and the older man sucked on his cock gently, urging the last drops of cum out of it as the aftershocks overtook Arin’s body. Dan licked his lip after swallowing the last of Arin’s cum and smiled at his boyfriend. 

“Fuck, dude,” Arin said eloquently, “you were… wow.” Dan laughed, proud of the fact that Arin was almost speechless. “Thanks man, you’re not so bad yourself,” he teased, his voice was shaky.

Arin knelt down so he was at eye level with Dan. “You were such a good boy, Daniel,” he punctuated his name with a chaste kiss as he moved his hand to Dan’s crotch. Dan thrusted into Arin’s hand, “Oh, fuck,” he couldn’t help himself, the friction causing him to groan. Arin palmed Dan’s dick through his jeans, “I think you deserve a reward” he unbuttoned Dan’s pants with one hand and pulled the older man into a deeper kiss. Dan’s arms were still behind his back, despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to touch himself, to touch Arin, to do anything to get himself off. 

Dan was so turned on, he could hardly stand it, “Arin, please… please let me cum,” he whined. Arin pulled his hand away, “Take your pants off.” Dan scrambled to pull his pants off before moving his hands behind his back. “Good boy,” Arin teased, “you can jerk yourself off.” Dan whimpered a thank you and spit into one hand as he freed his cock from his underwear with the other. He leaned back and moved his fist up and down the length of his shaft. His other hand traveled up his body, stopping at his nipple. 

He bit back a moan as he rolled the soft nub between his fingers. Arin looked down at his boyfriend, so furiously trying to cum. If he hadn’t just cum, he would’ve gotten hard taking it all in.

Dan couldn’t even try to keep quiet, needy whimpers and moans leaving his lips at almost every move he made. He knew his orgasm was approaching, the familiar warmth in his lower stomach growing more and more intense by the second. 

Arin moved closer to Dan and pulled his hand off of his dick. Dan whined in protect, but cried out when Arin’s hand replaced his own. Their eyes met, and Dan pulled Arin in for a heated kiss. Arin sped up his movements, the pre-cum from Dan’s dick making things a lot easier. Dan couldn’t help but thrust into Arin’s hand, fucking his fist with heated intensity.

He moaned into Arin’s mouth before resting his head on the younger man’s shoulder, “Arin, I’m so close.” 

“I know you are,” Arin said, calmly, “you’ve been such a good boy for me tonight, I’m so proud of you.” Dan whimpered at Arin’s words, “Ah, shit... I’m gonna… I’m—ah!” Dan let out a high, desperate moan, “Arin, for fucks sake, please!”

Arin smirked and whispered in Dan’s ear, “Cum for me, babe; That’s it…” Dan’s cock throbbed, his whole body shuddering as he came all over his stomach. He let himself get lost in his orgasm, moaning a litany of “thank you’s” and swears. Arin slowed down his movements until Dan whined, the overstimulation finally getting to him.

Dan finally relaxed and picked his head up off of Arin’s shoulder, “Holy shit.”

Arin stood up and wiped his hand on his shirt; it needed to be washed, anyway. He offered his hand to Dan, who took it in his own and pulled himself off the ground.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” said Arin before leaving the room, his voice full of love and care.

Dan sat on the bed, looking down as his cum-covered stomach, “Thanks, dude,” he called out. He didn’t know exactly what he was thanking Arin for, but it felt appropriate nonetheless.

Arin came back with a towel for Dan to clean himself off. He lent down and gave his boyfriend a tender kiss, “You are very welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is the first fic that ive published, yay me  
> 2\. I'm sorry that I brought hypnosis kink trash this into the world  
> 3\. Enjoy??


End file.
